Talk:Cloudtail/Archive 1
Concerns Older: * History for Outcast is needed. * Family Members need to be cited. *Eye color needs to be cited. 05:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Charcat table needs to be fixed :*What do you mean, the table looks fine to me. 15:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *It would be nice to add some quotes Current: *Warrior ceremony needs to be able to be hidden. *Cloudtail was mentioned in Secret of the Clans He was. I put it down in the book appearances sectionCrowfeather44 20:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Should have a main quote '''how did he get gold status without one? *''The Last Hope could be more specific to his character and better written. Family Matters Shoudn't Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf be his nephews and nieces? 'Cause he, Squirrelflight and Leafpool are cousins, so Leafpool's kits should be the next generation right? --Rainnose 07:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No, they are his second cousins. --Dragonfrost 23:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) They should still be mentioned Why is he the only one that has fosters mentioned. Other cats had fosters and they never had it shown down at the fam. part. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker No I actually agree with Rainnose, they should be nephews and nieces. We call it that way in the Chinese culture, 'cause we consider cousins like siblings. Ina0601 (talk) 06:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Family Tree Maybe since Brindleface was like his mother in the clan, under family it should say foster mother: Brindleface. I was just wondering that. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) No, because she is not related to Cloudtail. --Aurorablaze 02:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) She should be there under family. Foster mothers take on the role of mothers. It's about the same thing. Siblings? Princess said that she wanted the oldest of the litter. That means that Cloudtail had an unknown amount of siblings. --Aurorablaze 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Princess said that she had 5 heathly kits, so he has 4 siblings. [[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks i'll add that to the family trees --Aurorablaze Wait does anyone know the gender of the kits? --Aurorablaze Just turn it the gray brown colour for unknown cause i dont think that the genders were mentioned Grizzlyclaw00 03:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw They weren't StarClan? In the most recent Erin Hunter chat http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat there was much discussion implying that Cloudtail does not believe in StarClan (ex. questions asking whether or not he would go to StarClan). I get that he's a former kittypet and all, but where in the books did it ever say he doesn't believe in StarClan? Did the Erins confirm it? --Russetstripe 07:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Look in A Dangerous Path. When Bluestar declares "war" with StarClan, Cloudpaw mentions that he doesn't believe in them, and Bluestar makes him a warrior early for that. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 14:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah, got it! Thank you. --Russetstripe 15:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering is he Mothwing will really go to StarClan, when they don't beilieve in them. --Cheetahflight 00:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) If you think about it, both Cloudtail and Mothwing should. They've earned it. It's not like they commit crimes or something, thinking that "StarClan doesn't exist, and I can get away with it" ♥ Çlóüdskÿε™ ♥ 13:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Toadstep Was Toadstep really his apprentice? I don't remember that being confirmed anywhere. If you know please tell me. It was confirmed in the fourth apprentice and please sign with four tides ~ BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry, I forgot to sign! Where was it revealed, what page? We need to refrence it because when I saw it, it wasn't refrenced so I deleted it. Whitestorm17 03:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm17, don't beat urself up. some people on the wiki think there hot stuff just cuz they're in charart or project characters or something (cough cough, Birdstar) AND I WON'T BOTHER 2 SIGN WITH 4 TITLES MOMMY!!!!!!!! TotallyTawnypelt, please don't insult other users that way. And I've found the reference for Cloudtail being his mentor; thanks for pointing that out, Whitestorm17. I'll add it in if no one has already done so. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 20:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Bramble, Thanks! Whitestorm17 22:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) In case you were still wondering it was mentioned in the Fourth apprentice page 7 Grizzlyclaw00 03:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 Why do you have to sign with 4 thingys. My computer doesn't do that. Arrangement I just wanted to point out that it might make more sence if the Super Edition was put in chornological order. Or whatever, I jut thought it'd be less confusing. Duststar 20:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) See here. 20:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I just thought it might be better for visitors to the site. Duststar 20:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's the rules, and not my place to change it. The Super Editions are first because Bluestar's Prophecy came before everything else. 20:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that makes sence. Duststar 20:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) LionClan (Modern) Should it not say in the section for past residents that he was part of moder LionClan. It says so for Brackenfur, Firestar, Mistyfoot... So why not him? --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 03:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It just hasn't been added yet. Feel free to add it on th any character page who was part of LionClan (Modern). 11:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone changed it? Sign of the moon Sorry I tried to add to sign of the moon because he didn't have anything for it. But i couldn't get rid of the coming soon thing sorry'! Cinderheart x Lionblaze 02:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC)CinderxLion' Does it have anything to do with Brightheart, Whitekit, or him? For Firestar's Quest, ''it says: :"Sandstorm wants to name them Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Squirrelkit for her bushy tail, and Leafkit in memory of Leafstar and Spottedleaf too." '' Does it have anything to do with Brightheart(Mate), Whitekit(Daughter), or him? If not, shall I delete it from his page? Larksplash 19:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Well, he's included in Firestar's Quest because he was there when Sandstorm had kitted. But I don't see why the naming was included. 20:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's what I mean. Should I delete it or not? Larksplash Question Okay so in brightheart's trvia, it states that she will have another litter of kit in The Last Hope, but not his, and when Stromfur and Brook were revealed to be having kits In The Sign Of The Moon it was in both of their trvias, so why isn't it in Cloudtail's? Maple♥poolMischief brewing 00:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I HIGHLY doubt Brightheart is going to dump Cloudtail, and, even if he dies, have kits with somebody else. He saved her life and trained her till she was good enough to be a warrior! I'm gonna guess its either a typo thing, or maybe they asume it's implied that she'd have kits with her mate. -Elmostar I dont know where it was, but on the topic of Cloudtail and Brightheart, I saw somewhere (maybe a fan video) that Cloudtail liked Daisy. Explain? 8:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Don't you guys want Cloudtail to become deputy? He'd be a great leader, actually. ~Sweetsong/Echoheart/ CloudyRoses (talk) 19:15, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Hey who added the trivia about the 'great StarClan' bit? That was a good idea. I never noticed that. -Mudstone; Return from the dead! 03:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The Last Hope I edited the last hope section because it was really crappy. ;) 14:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloudtail's dad Hey, you know in Firestar's quest when firestar meets that tom who looks just like cloudtail when he's looking for the river in the twolegplace, shouldn't that be mentioned in the trivia as a possible link? IAmStarMarked 15:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess so but I cant since I suck at editing. But I personally think Smudge is Cloudtail's father, as on the Ultimate Guide, it shows Smudge and Princess together on the same page. But thats just my opinion. Cockatoo123 (talk) 16:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) That doesn't mean they're mates and Cloudtail is their kit. There is no evidence to suggest such things. Please keep fan assumptions and theories off character talk pages, please. Error Cloudtail was called an apprentice before his apprentice ceremony on page 248 of Forest of Secrets. This is not listed in here! Hands off meh bread (talk) 13:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Even though, it wont be listed unless there is a cite. 23:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Ashfur and Ferncloud im not sure on which page should I point this out, but I remember Princess being pregnant with Cloudtail when Brindleface had her kits long ago, and they were still refered as younger and were apprenticed some time later. Shall I add it to trivia??? Pumpkintail (talk) 18:09, March 31, 2016 (UTC) If you can find the proper cite, then add it. first of, I don't know how, and second, it will take me few days to do, because 1. I don't have those books personally so I gotta get them from library 2.its 2 books 3. I cant go to library so soon 4. I read FAI and ITW in different language so don't blame me if it is not going to be from letter to letter. Pumpkintail (talk) 18:29, April 1, 2016 (UTC)